


Billy Elliot Ficlets

by yukiawison



Series: Ficlet Collections [7]
Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: Billy Elliot ficlets from tumblr.(1-2 from ficvember 2018)





	1. Suprise

When he really thought about it, Billy becoming a dancer shouldn’t have been a surprise. He was always moving: knee bouncing in class, feet swinging off of Michael’s bed when they listened to music in his room, racing down the streets after boxing with burning lungs and flailing arms.

And Billy was graceful when he wanted to be. Michael had snuck in to watch the dance class once, peeking through the rec center’s windows to watch the girls in the tutus twirl beside his best friend. Billy was deadly serious, his expression scrunched up on his face. And when he got it right he looked effortless, almost like he could fly, and he smiled in a way that made Michael’s insides melt.

It shouldn’t have surprised him but it did, when Billy showed up breathless on his doorstep with his acceptance letter to the ballet school in London. It surprised him when he said they’d raised enough money for him to go. It surprised him when he kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye. It surprised him that goodbye happened so soon.

Michael bought a bus ticket to London for Billy’s first ballet. He got a job at the gas station and worked extra shifts for a month to save up enough to go see him. Billy only had a small role but Michael kept his eyes on him the whole night. And after the ballet Billy walked around with him in the city after dark. He showed him Big Ben. It seemed taller in person, its clock face glowing alongside the stars.

Billy said he was glad he came. He said he missed him. And it was a surprise when he leaned in close and kissed him on the mouth this time, just a peck in the dark. It was over in an instant, but felt like forever. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Billy twitched, waiting for him to say something, anything. When Billy danced Michael could hear his own heartbeat. Maybe everything Billy Elliot did would be a surprise. Maybe he’d keep Michael on his toes forever.

“Michael, I…” Billy was trying to back track, his face burned red. Michael leaned in and kissed him back before he could say anything else. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you dancing boy?” Michael said.


	2. Better Than Last

Michael Caffrey looked at his boots because he was scared to knock on the door. The boots were too big. His mam picked ones he’d have room to grow into. Right now they just contributed to his perpetual feeling that he didn’t belong. Not in his shoes. Not in this town. Not nervously standing at the Elliot door on New Year’s Eve with no clue what to say.

At Christmas he hadn’t gone near Billy. Hell if he knew what to say to his best friend whose mam had just died. I’m sorry didn’t sound right. I’m sorry didn’t sound like enough.

Tony answered the door when he got up the courage to knock. He held a beer lazily in one hand and looked at him with tired eyes.

“Is Billy home?” Michael asked, clearing his throat.

“He’s in his room,” Tony growled. He stepped back and Michael came in out of the cold. He thought maybe it was better to freeze on the doorstep. It was certainly easier.

Billy was on his bed, back pressed against the wall, socked feet jutting out into space, and faced scrunched like he was angry or sad or confused. Michael shrugged off his coat and climbed onto the bed to sit beside him.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Billy replied. He didn’t look away from the wall he was staring at.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked. Their shoulders were pressed together. Billy was wearing a sweater his mam had gotten him for his birthday.

“No,” he said, blinking. “I just want to sit quiet like. Is that alright?”

“Course.”

Michael had been with him at the funeral. His tie was too tight and everyone was looking at them with pasty, pitiful faces. He’d seen Billy cry for the first time since they were too young to know any better and he’d wanted to do something. He still didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.

“Happy New Year Billy,” he muttered. Billy glanced over at him and his expression melted fractionally. He’d follow Billy Elliot to the ends of the earth if he asked (though he’d never say something like that to his face.)

“It could be a load of shite, next year you know? It could be as bad as last.”

“It won’t,” Michael said firmly. What did he know?

Billy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, lashes fluttering against his skin. Michael wondered how much he’d cried when no one was around. His chest felt twisted up.

“Happy New Year Michael,” he said. Then he opened his eyes and glanced down at the neat row of their feet and laughed.

“You need smaller shoes. You look right stupid in those big ones.”

“Oh fuck off,” he shot back, trying to contain his smile.

“You fuck off, Caffrey,” Billy said, and for once Michael felt like he fit.


End file.
